Juliet Zabini
[http://darling-juliet.tumblr.com/post/8898037125/scorpius-malfoyy-scorpius-wanted-to-shake-her Scorpius: "You deserve someone who is going to give you the world."] [http://darling-juliet.tumblr.com/post/8898037125/scorpius-malfoyy-scorpius-wanted-to-shake-her '''Juliet: '"I love you Scorpius, that won't ever change." '' ] Biography Physical Description Juliet Zabini is a girl of small stature, standing only 5'1" tall. She had long, dark brown hair that fell straight down her back. Her skin was a lovely olive color, darker than that of her French mother. Her eyes were the exact same color as her mothers, pale green with shots of hazel. If you asked anyone, they would say Juliet looked just as her mother had at her age, but Juliet felt she looked more like her father. About Juliet is a very personal person. She doesn't like sharing her emotions with near anyone, she feels like they make you weak. Though it's not only that, she doesn't know how to open up to people. As a child, her parents were rarely around so she had no one to talk to or confide in. One of the many downsides to being an only child, one would think. Juliet isn’t one to rely on other people. She’s been raised to believe that if you want something you have to get it for yourself. You can’t sit around waiting for someone to bring it to you. She is very impatient, also. She really hates waiting around. Flying is her favorite thing to do, it's the one thing that she can always count on to take her mind off of something or to get her out of a bad mood. Often, Juliet felt like her mother didn't approve of what she did, Pansy usually turned her nose up to Juliet's love of flying. She felt it was unladylike, something only boys did, not proper young women. However, that never stopped Juliet. When she's out of Hogwarts, she plans to try playing Quidditch professionally, like her hero - Ginny Weasley. Juliet often finds herself getting lost in books. Usually they are Muggle books by Authors like Charles Dickens or Leo Tolstoy, but she’s read quite a few by Jane Austen and Lewis Carroll as well. Her favorite Muggle book is called Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy, it’s a story that points out that no matter how different families are they can always come together and they will always love each other. Juliet was a romantic at heart. Her mother had always taken her to see plays at the Theater in Muggle London. It would always be a romance play, more times than not it was Romeo and Juliet. She wished that someone would come along and whisk her off her feet and carry her off into the Sunset. Often, she would dream of a dark night coming to rescue her from the dungeons. Juliet loved the holidays. She loved being around her family and the Malfoys, most of all she loved Christmas. It was her utmost favorite day of the year. Everything was covered in beautiful white snow, shimmering lights were hung from everywhere, and the tree. Oh the tree. It was the best part. Every year, since they were young, Scorpius and Juliet would decorate the Christmas tree with the help of their house elves. She loved Christmas, or more so the holidays in general, because it was the one day that it felt she actually had a loving and caring family. Family Juliet Zabini is the only child of Blaise and Pansy (née Parkinson) Zabini, who both came from wealthy, Pureblood families. Some would say that Juliet was a spoiled child, her parents handed her everything she wanted, but that never affected her behavior. Though she was a Pureblooded Witch, she never had the same air of superiority that her mother did. Juliet's Grandmother, on her father's side, was known for being married a million and one times. It was rumored that she was half Veela, but that was never confirmed by her or anyone else. However, if this were true, it would make Juliet a quarter Veela and give an explaination her knack of getting what she wanted. Juliet's grandparents on her mothers side were both killed during the Second Wizarding World at the hands of Lord Voldemort. The Zabini family are very close with the Malfoy family. They spend all holidays, birthdays and take vacations together. This has resulted in Scorpius Malfoy and Juliet Zabini becoming very close friends, the best of friends. Juliet and Scorpius do nearly everything together, from their first ride on the Hogwarts express to studying for their OWLs. They have been inseperable since they were three years old. Schooling Before Hogwarts Juliet’s parents, even though they were purebloods, put her in Muggle grade school before she went to Hogwarts. They were both very busy all the time, and it just made sense to have her in school as opposed to at home with a nanny. Scorpius asked to be sent to Muggle school, more to keep her company so she wasn’t alone then anything. Hogwarts During the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year, Juliet Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy discussed what house they wanted to be in. Juliet was stretched out on one side of the compartment, and Scorpius on the other. He told her he wanted to be a Ravenclaw, but knew he would be sorted as a Slytherin. She didn’t really understand how he knew that, but that didn’t matter. She confided in him that she wanted to be in Gryffindor. However, when push came to shove and she put the Sorting Hat on and it told her that though she was cunning, determined and resourceful enough to be a Slytherin, she was also brave, headstrong and daring enough to be a Gryffindor. Juliet thought about it, and asked the hat to put her in Slytherin. For two reasons. 1) That’s where Scorpius had gone & 2) She didn’t want to disappoint her mother. Juliet had a passion for learning. She had a real knack for potions, it was her favorite class, but she loved all of classes. History of Magic included. She found everything about them to be quite enthralling. This has led to her being the top of her classes. She also received the most OWLs in her year. Juliet has a passion for learning. She has a real knack for potions, it was her favorite class, but she loved all of classes. History of Magic included. She found everything about them to be quite enthralling. This has led to her being the top of her classes. She also received the most OWLs in her year. In her fifth year of School, Juliet was given the honor of becoming a Prefect for Slytherin house. Her parents rewarded her by purchasing her a new set of dress robes and a new tawny owl. Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations : 'Ancient Runes - '''Outstanding : '''Arithmacy - '''Outstanding : '''Astronomy - '''Outstanding : '''Care of Magical Creatures - '''Outstanding : '''Charms - '''Outstanding : '''Defence Against the Dark Arts - '''Outstanding : '''Divination - '''Exceeds Expectations : '''Herbology - '''Outstanding : '''History of Magic - '''Outstanding : '''Muggle Studies - '''Outstanding : '''Potions '- Outstanding : 'Transfiguration '- Outstanding Quidditch Juliet has been a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team since her second year at Hogwarts. She has set the record for most goals scored in a single match during her fourth year (being 15 - 150 points - to herself, in a match against Ravenclaw) and wishes she could be Quidditch Captain for the Holy Head Harpies someday like her favorite player, Ginny Potter. Relationships Scorpius Malfoy ''Juliet and Scorpius grew up together, their families being very close. In their 5th year, he gave her her first kiss - pulling her into his gravitational pull. She never told him how she felt until their 6th year when she feared she would lose him. Together they shared their first time, only to come to the decision that they weren't fit for each other. They remain close, almost like siblings. She does love him and he does love her, but not in the romantic way. '' Albus Potter Rose Weasley Parents Behind the RPer My name is Kaora, I'm 20 years old and living in Alberta, Canada. I live in an igloo, and yes I know that Bob, he's a very nice man. I drink Tim Hortons basically every day, it's not an addiction though. The coffee is just delicious. My pet moose's name is Hank, he stands at 15 feet tall (including his gigantic antlers) and he could definitely kick your pets ass.